Things can only get better
by quickquill2000
Summary: Ginny Weasley in an angry fit makes a magical vow to date the next man that walks through her office doors, but things don’t go the way she planned.
1. merde and double merde

AN: my 1st attempt at something longer than a one shot! So here's the very first chappie, please, PLEASE R&R!

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley in an angry fit makes a magical vow to date the next man that walks through her office doors, but things don't go the way she planned.

**Things Can Only Get Better**

Ginny Weasley was angry, no, in fact she was furious. Who did her mother think she was trying to control her life? It was none of her business anyway! Just because she had nothing better to do with her time than set up her kids with horrid dates, Fred still had the bruises from last time.

"Ginny dear, you simply have to get married soon, or at least get a boyfriend!" Molly Weasley cried.

"I don't want one, boys are just a waste of time!"

"You must! Soon you'll be too old and saggy and no one will want you, and you'll die lonely and fat! Why when I met your father…"

Ginny sensing an _'in my day'_ story quickly cut in, "MUM," she yelled, "JUST BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS PRACTICALLY OVER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ORGANISE MINE!"

"If you don't have a boyfriend for Bill and Fleur's wedding I will take matters into my own hands!" Molly threatened, pushing Ginny into the fireplace, so that her robes were covered in soot, "It's final. Now, GO TO WORK!"

Ginny's grip tightened on her new quill. She heard a CRUNCH and looked down to find her quill snapped in two, the ink spreading over her hands.

"Shit!" she muttered, grabbing her wand to clear up the mess.

"Who does she think she is?" Ginny said out loud, "Right, that's it. I will date the next available man who walks through that door and I will take him to Bill and Phlegm's wedding. If I don't I will spurt antlers, grow a beard and quit the one thing in life that I enjoy, my wonderful job."

It took a few seconds for Ginny to realize what she'd done. She'd had her wand in her hand when she'd said that – she'd made a proper oath! She didn't want to grow antlers! Or a beard for that matter and she certainly didn't want to quit her job! She would have to stop any males coming in. Before she could start to think how to do this, the door swung open:

"Weasley I need the-" A blue bolt shot out of Ginny's wand and hit Draco Malfoy in the stomach.

"-what the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy asked.

"Double shit!" Ginny cried.

"Weasley. What. Have. You. Done?" he demanded, brandishing a hole puncher at her.

"I'm so thick!" she yelled, whacking her head down on the desk, "OW!" She sat up and rubbed the red patch in the middle of her forehead.

"WEASLEY!" Draco yelled.

"ALL RIGHT! God! I made a vow to date the next available man who walks into my office so my mother doesn't set me up with some loser in his mid forties who still lives with his Mum…" she took a deep breath, "…and then you walk in, in all your dick-headed glory, and now I have to date

YOU!" she yelled, knocking the chair over.

"Is that what the spark was all about?"

Ginny nodded grimly,

"Well," he said, "just be thankful it wasn't pervy Mr Hanson who walked through that door."

"Ahhh, I hate my life." Ginny moaned.

Malfoy went quiet and put a hand to his forehead. "Right. Well, there's no way of getting out of this mess. Nevertheless, I think we can both make this work to our advantage. You need a boyfriend to show your mother you're not a sad

Loser…" at this point Draco raised his eyebrows, "and I need to finally prove I'm a good guy and if I appear to date a good guy, especially a Weasley – your family being closest to Potter, however awful it may be, it will be proof that I'm not evil!"

"Why me?" Ginny whined.

"Weasley, are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"I'll do it," Draco announced.

"Do what?" Ginny asked, sounding thoroughly confused and looking at Draco as if she didn't know how he'd got there.

"I'll date you so your mother doesn't set you up with some forty year old pervert." Draco sighed.

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking incredulous.

"Yeah, but no displays of affection, weasel; I don't want fleas."

"Does it have to be you?" she whined.

Draco nodded, making his way to the door, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Oh God," she moaned. "Well, I better start making arrangements."

"What arrangements?" Draco asked slowly, turning round.

"In part of this vow thingy I said I'd take the lucky guy…" Draco snorted, "to Bill and Phlegm's wedding."

"A wedding?" Draco cringed, "And who the hell is Phlegm?"

"Oh, her - Fleur Delacour." Ginny answered absently, rummaging around her desk.

"What, the Veela?"

Ginny nodded.

"The one who competed in the Triwizard tournament?"

Another nod.

"She's marrying your brother?" he asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded again, this time obviously annoyed. He was enjoying this.

"A Veela is marrying a Weasley?"

A forth nod.

"And I'm going?"

"YES, what is your problem, you insufferable rat?" she yelled.

"When and where is this wedding then?"

"Tomorrow," she replied. "In France."

AN/ DUN, DUN, DUN, what will happen in the exciting next instalment of

'Things Can Only Get Better.' will things get better for poor Ginerva

Weasley or, as usual, will they continue to get worse until she resolves the problem by banging her head against something hard. Find out soon!


	2. what have i done?

"Tomorrow?" Draco said sounding alarmed.

"Er…yeah." Ginny replied, "Well Phlegm, being Phlegm, wanted a big and fancy to do so this wedding's going to be like, huge. We go, then we come back and can be rid of each other forever!"

"Except at work." Draco pointed out.

"Shut up." Ginny said, "You know it's going to take a lot to fool my mother."

"Nothing a Malfoy can't handle." Draco replied smugly.

"Shut it ferret," Ginny warned, "Your so far up your own arse you starting to come out your mouth."

"Charmed." Draco grinned almost admitting defeat.

She told him to meet her the next afternoon out side the leaky cauldron and to pack three sets of day wear and a suit.

"You mean I have to be around the weasels for ages and I can't even use them as servants?"

"Yes, dear." Ginny said sarcastically, "Don't be late!"

With that she apperated with a small POP! Leaving behind a very regretful Draco who simply muttered, "What have I done?"

0 

Ginny flopped onto the comfy brown sofa at the burrow, and released the breath she realised she'd been holding.

"Ginny, love, is that you?"

Ginny groaned, it was her mother the woman who had caused her to date the ferret.

"No, it's someone else."

Wondering into the living room her mother said, "Oh good, look I've just been talking to Fleur and she has a cousin called Eddie and he happens to be about your age and single and-"

"Mum, I have a date."

"Yes, that's very nice dear. Anyway this young man has-" she stopped and looked at her daughter her face a mixture of confusion and hope, "Wait, did you say you have a date?"

Ginny nodded hesitantly.

"Well, that's simply wonderful dear and at such short notice! Wait until I tell your father!" he squealed in delight, "When do I get to meet the unfortunate young man?"

"Tomorrow." Ginny sighed as her mother skipped out the room to owl her father. Once left alone Ginny rolled over, pressed her face into the pillow and let out a shriek, she slammed her arms up and down in frustration; this somehow, released her anger.

"Ginny?" an uncertain voice called.

"Whaf?" she said turning round. Harry was standing at the door. Ginny suddenly realised she still had the pillow in her mouth and dropped it.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Ginny whined, she had made an idiot of herself in front of him _again_.

"Anything I can do to help." He asked bearing a frown.

"No." Ginny repeated in the same tone of voice, she got up, "I'm going to go bang my head against something hard. See you at dinner."

0 

Ginny threw the clothes into her suitcase not caring what she took, she was dreading this more than ever and there was no way out. _Gutted_ Ginny thought throwing her toothbrush onto the pile. Nearly three day with Phlegm and Mal-ferret this could only happen to her. Grudgingly she slammed the lid of the case down. There was a knock at the door.

"'S only me." Hermione's voice came.

"Come in." Ginny called.

"Molly said you have a date so who's the mystery man?" Hermione beamed. She could imagine what Hermione's reaction would be if she said "Oh, just your worst enemy Draco Malfoy." So instead she said shiftily,

"It's…er…erm…it's a surprise."

"Oooh!" Hermione said sounding delighted, "Will I like the surprise."

"Er…it's hard to say." Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"I understand, you don't want to give it away!" Hermione said getting up.

"The whole family can't wait to meet him!" she called from he doorway as she left.

"When will the torture end?" Ginny asked looking up at her ceiling. What was it about her family that made the so god damned retarded? She needed a drink to resolve things or just to numb the pain.


	3. of course i'm not drunk

AN: real sorry about any mistakes, the ON button on my beta'scomputer has broken so she can't do and beta-ing at the mo.All will be corrected when she gets her PC back. Chapters are getting a lot longer:) QQ

P.S-All the mistakes in this piece of writing are totally for Alison Carroll!

Chapter 3

Ginny had had a glass or two, or five of wine but was feeling totally sober. Yes sir-ie she was. Not drunk, sober. Not sober, dru- no, hang on that was wrong. She was as sober as the old guy who had just left 'The Leaky Cauldron' and couldn't walk in a straight line. Oh, ok so maybe she was a little tipsy, but nothing she couldn't handle. The room hadn't started spinning yet and she didn't feel sick so it was all good! Except the fact that she hated apperating across seas and the fact that she had to take _Draco Malfoy _to_ Phlegm's_ wedding.

There was a small POP! And Draco appeared carrying a small case. He looked down at Ginny's equally small suitcase and said,

"Aren't women ment to pack loads?"

"You're late!" Ginny said approaching him wobbling slightly.

"And you're drunk!" he cringed as though feeling her pain.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n-"

"Look I can't be bothered to argue with you Weasley. Let's just get on with it."

"'S fine by me!" she said producing a piece of fancy paper from he pocket and showing him the address written on it.

"Ready?" she asked and with that they apperated with a POP! Both hoping they hadn't left part of themselves behind.

>0 

A POP followed shortly by another announced their arrival.

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed, "check it out, someone's rolling in it."

She watched as Draco looked around he huge royal blue and gold entrance hall.

"He he, check this out." She grinned, "ECHO!" She squealed in delight as the room was filled with the sound of "ECHO, Echo, echo, echo!" Draco almost grinned too.

Almost.

"Er…Ginny, _dear. _Where is everyone?" he asked.

"HELLO!" Ginny yelled, they waited a second and then the sound of approaching footsteps was heard. A tall regal looking woman appeared, she had her hair held in an elegant twist and even though she looked aging her beauty was still apparent. Her robes showed she was of some wealth and Ginny, even in her tipsy state realised the lady was Phlegm's mother.

"Why, 'ello you must be Jinny, I am Fleur's muzzer. I 'ave 'eard so much about you Jinny, and 'o is zis charming young man, you 'ave with you."

"Er…right, Mrs Delacour this is my boyfriend Draco." Draco stepped forward and kissed Mrs Delacour hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Delacour." Mrs Delacour giggle girlishly and batted her eyelids.

"Follow me everyone 'as already arrived."

"Show off." Ginny hissed at a smug Draco, as the two were lead outside to the garden. It was really beautiful, covered with emerald green grass and roses of many colours. There was even an old looking water fountain. Ginny was quickly ambushed by her mother who inquired as to who the handsome looking man she had bought with her was.

"This is Draco Malfoy."

Molly Weasley hesitated but quickly recovered, "Why it's so nice to meet you Draco."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said kissing her hand, "When do I get Ginny and your mother?" Molly Weasley did something Ginny had seen her mother do, she blushed furiously, giggled and seemed to be all a fluster.

"Oh no you silly young man I am Ginny's mother, but you can call me Molly."

"Surely not Molly!" he exclaimed. Ginny raised an eyebrow way, way up.

"No, really." She giggled, " So where did you two meet."

It was Ginny's turn to have a little fun she picked up a glass of wine off a table and said, "well, we work together see and well, Drackey sprang up at my office door and proclaimed his love for me! Luckily I told him I needed a date for this wedding and would he do me the honour and be my date? And he said Ginny my darling I love you more than life itself." Draco looked unbelievingly at Ginny but hid this with a fake grin, as Ginny said, "Isn't that right Drackey, love?"

He, however, didn't manage to reply as the three were interrupted by a scream.

"Winny!" Ginny turned around to see her little niece Ellen, Hermione and Ron's daughter, running towards her.

"Hey pumpkin!" Ginny grinned scooping her up into a hug. "When did you get so big?" she asked.

"I'm almost five!" Ellen said proudly.

"Five! Wow." She smiled putting her down. "Ellie, this Draco my friend." Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow.

Draco greeted little Ellen in the nicest manner, which made Ellen giggle, Mrs Weasley beam and Ginny lurch. "Hello princess," he smiled not at all smugly, "I'm Draco."

"Hello Draco, you have nice eyes, like the sea." She gave a crooked smile.

"Thank you Ellen. You have lovely hair." Ellen tugged on her long red locks.

"Winny's is nicer-er. You like Winny don't you?"

"Yes Ellen, I do."

"Are you going to marry her?" Fortunately for Draco Winny had spat all her wine out causing her to choke, and her mother had to whack her on the back.

"I think it's time to introduce you to the rest of the clan Draco." Beamed Mrs Weasley. "You don't know how glad we are that Ginny finally got a date we were starting to think she was frigid."

"MUM!" Ginny yelled Draco smothered a bout of hysterical laughter.

"Well, it doesn't matter Ginny, your obviously not." Molly smiled at Draco and then turned around signalling for Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George, Percy, Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, love don't worry about it." He said choaking with laugher and pinching her cheek, she smacked his hand away.

"Piss off asshole!" she mouthed.

"Everyone," Mrs Weasley smiled delightedly placing a hand on Ginny's _boyfriend's _shoulder, "This is Ginny's boyfriend, Draco."

Draco smiled weakly at the small hoard of people. Arthur Weasley smiled back genuinely, Fleur ran her eyes up and down him, Fred and George looked furious, Hermione gaped, Percy scowled, Charlie looked slightly displeased when he heard the name Malfoy, Bill scowled noticing his fiancée taking an interest and Ron fell over backwards. Luckily this distracted the family slightly as they helped Ron up.

"Ginny," Mrs Weasley said, "Why not take Draco for a walk."

_Right_, Ginny thought, _time to make this realistic_.

"Ok mum. Come on Drackey baby." She smiled grabbing Draco's hand.

And walked off into the rose garden, as they left she could have sworn she heard Mrs Weasley say to her children, "Touch him and you'll wish you'd never been born."

AN: what will happen in the rose garden? What's this mess up with the rooms they are staying in? Will this cause embarrassment all round? Will the Weasleys leave Draco alone or will they wish they'd never been born? Find out v. soon!


	4. we're not involved!

AN: sorry if the grammar isn't perfect.

Chapter 4

"I think they liked you." Ginny said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, one more word Weasley." Draco warned.

"And what, you'll flatter me with your fake charm." She said batting he eyelashes.

Draco grinned slyly, "No I'll go on about you being frigid."

"I'M NOT FRIGID!" Ginny yelled facing Draco, he snorted.

"I'm not!" she whined.

"Ginny!" Ginny peered over Draco's shoulder and spotted Harry walking over she flushed red.

"Oh, boy wonders arrived." Draco said not even bothering to turn round. Ginny gave him a pitying look.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed hugging him, "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

Harry smiled, "Well I always turn up eventually."

He looked passed Ginny, and scowled, "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh," Ginny said, "Malfoy, I mean Draco is…well…"

"I'm her boyfriend." He smiled conceitedly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Right," Harry said looking hurt for some reason, "Right. Er… Ginny I'll see you later, I've go to go say hello to the others." He gave her a last, obviously forced, smile and walked hurriedly back towards the Delacour mansion. Once he was out of sight Ginny burst from Draco's arms.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU BUTT-HEADED PIG! YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM AND YOU COME OVER AND TRY TO SHOW HIM I'M TAKEN. YOU'RE AN EVIL PRICK!"

"Well, you said we have to make it look real. By the way now I know that he likes you the guy looked totally crushed."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but you know of you don't want to make him jealous then that's ok."

"What?"

"We _go out_ until the end of this wedding making him really jealous then you dump me and he asks you out through fear of someone else winning you over."

"You're an arse, but a very clever one." Ginny commented to an arrogant Draco Malfoy.

0 

"Ron and 'Ermione you and Ellen are in zis room. 'Arry sorry about ze small room but you are alone so your room is smaller. Draco and Jinny zis is your room."

She motioned towards a white and gold door. Intrigued Draco turned the handle and entered the room, Ginny followed.

"There's only one bed!" she blurted out dropping her bag. Draco saw the curious glances from outside and shut the door.

"Duh." He said, "Were together remember."

"Shit." Ginny said.

"Shit." Draco agreed.

"What are we going to do I'm not sleeping on the floor for two nights?" Ginny moaned looking expectantly at Draco.

"Don't look at me I'm not going on the floor. We'll just have to share, you can have the duvet and I'll use some blankets. We'll sleep on opposite sides of the bed, it's big enough."

"Ok. Fine. Whatever. I'll get changed in the bathroom see you in a minute." Ginny said French plaiting her hair as she went.

She immerged to find Draco shifted as far as he could possible go to the opposite side of the bed covered in a woollen blanket. She walked to the wardrobe and put her clothes in it.

"Good god Weasley, put some clothes on!" Draco exclaimed.

Ginny turned around Draco was standing by the bathroom door in boxers and t-shirt. Ginny looked down she had a sports bra and pants on.

"I haven't got anything else." she said, "I didn't really think I'd be sleeping in the same room as you let alone the same bed."

Draco went to his bag after a fair amount of rummaging he pulled something out, "here." he said tossing her a white shirt with the initials DM on the pocket is swirly silver writing, "put that on."

"Thank you." She said suddenly conscious of how naked she actually was. She put the shirt on and buttoned up most of the middle of the shirt. She snuggled up in bed in the shirt; it smelt lovely like musky aftershave mixed with Draco's own nice smell. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. Ginny left her warm bed and plodded over to the door.

"Hermione, what do you want."

She was standing before Ginny in a long white dressing gown.

"You really are dating him aren't you?" She said, "Why Gin, he's such an arse."

"We're not involved, really Hermione once this is all over I'll explain but come on be fair he's not that bad, he can be nice when he wants to be."

Hermione raised and eyebrow and nodded towards her shirt, or more specifically, Draco's shirt.

"I'm sorry but I'm not an idiot Ginny so I know you don't get much more involved than that."

"We're not involved!" Ginny hissed.

"Whatever, night Gin." Hermione said waling back to her room.

Ginny slammed the door. _Great _she thought, _now even my best friend doesn't believe me. _She climbed back into bed in a fowl mood.

0 

Draco couldn't sleep he'd overheard the conversation between Ginny and Hermione. Her voice rang in his head, '_come on he's not that bad, he can be nice when he wants to be._' He genuinely smiled; he admitted she really was a lovely girl. He'd tried to rid her from his thoughts but she kept on reappearing. He remembered how she'd felt when he'd wrapped his arms around her, how soft her cheek was. He wondered if her hair felt like it looked, as soft as silk. He rolled over to face her. She was lying on her back sleeping peacefully he cold see her chest rising and falling rhythmically. He reached out and pulled the band from her hair. And ran his fingers through the brilliant red locks. _As soft as silk_, just like he thought.

AN: what will happen when they wake? Will Draco manage to completely embarrass Ginny? Will Ginny get revenge? And finally is she frigid or secretly a nymphomaniac? Find out in the next chapter! Please R & R!


	5. where do babies come from

AN: thank you to my LURVELY reviewers who keep me up loading and also to Cath who's getting her PC button fixed today! yahoo!

chapter 5

Ginny was lying on her side, she was awake, but she still had her eyes shut. It was one of those cold mornings where the tip of her nose was freezing. She pulled the covers over it. The fabric was not soft and puffy like the duvet but coarse and scratchy like a blanket. Ginny opened her eyes. She came face to face with a sleeping angel. She looked again. It was sleeping but it was no angel, Draco Malfoy's face was inches from her own. An angel? She nearly burst out laughing. In the night they both seemed to have snuggled into the middle of the bed to keep warm. They were both covered by the blanket and the bottom half of their legs was covered by the duvet. Ginny smiled, she liked him like this all peaceful and innocent looking, he looked happy. She pulled the duvet over her shoulders and drifted back to sleep.

Someone was prodding Ginny in the eye. She kept trying to swat the hand away but the hand kept returning. Then finally she heard a giggle and felt someone jumped onto the bed. There was an,

"OOF!" as Draco Malfoy had the wind knocked out of him. And an,

"OW!" as a foot hit Ginny across the face.

Ginny sat up. Ellen was seated in Draco's lap begging for mercy.

"Peas Draco!" she squealed as he tickled her, "pea, no, stop it, peas. S'not my fault Daddy and Mummy told me to come and wake you up!"

Draco put Ellen down and swung his legs off the bed. Getting up he said, "Right, sorry Ellie. Could you do me a big favour could you go and get them up now? It's very late now isn't it?"

Ginny looked at the clock it was half past six in the morning.

"Draco Malfoy that was wicked!" she grinned as Ellen scampered off to wake up Ron and Hermione.

The two rushed to the door and peeked out. Suddenly there was a loud BUMP! A little giggle and…

"OW, Ellen what the hell are you doing?"

Pause while Ellen spoke.

"GINNY WEASLEY! YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

Ginny bent over with laughter, Draco simply grinned.

"Come on," she said while gasping for breath, "laugh a bit more, that was really funny."

0

It was the wedding day but surprisingly everyone was very calm. Professional French caterers were dealing with the food so Molly wasn't running around like a headless chicken and Fleur had gone for her hair and make-up session with some French stylist. Ginny reflected on the day so far as she slipped into her floor-length dress of a lovely powder blue. She walked to the mirror and out a little makeup on.

"You'll do." Ginny said to her reflection. She walked out the bathroom and found Draco standing in front of her without his shirt on.

"Er…sorry." Ginny gulped looking everywhere apart from Draco and his rather nice chest.

"That's ok." Draco replied finding Ginny's discomfort humorous. Finally he released her from her pain and put a shirt on. The same one Ginny had worn to bed, it wasn't creased but smelt of her in some way, which made him less nervous about the rest of the day he had ahead of him. Yes, strangely the smell was defiantly comforting. When the two were finally ready, Draco in a suit and Ginny looking elegant in her dress they descended down the stairs. Draco looked faintly green when confronted with the Weasley boys. Penelope- Percy's wife and Alicia and Angelina, Fred and George's girlfriends all smiled sympathetically at Ginny ands the guys looked ready to pounce on Draco. Ginny touched his arm lightly and smiled up at him.

"Remind me why I'm doing this." He whispered out the corner of his mouth.

"Because deep down you really do like me." She smiled.

Draco did the unexpected, he smiled back.

Ginny took his hand and the crowd filed out into the garden and into their seats. It had been Bill's idea to have the wedding outside and the archway covered in ivy and various beautiful flowers where Bill and Phlegm stood making their vows. It looked wonderful. Ginny smiled and Mrs Weasley was nearly in tears Arthur had his arm around he shoulder, both were obviously very proud of their son. Te rest of the ceremony passed without much interest to Ginny. Her eyes kept wandering to the man sitting next to her. Stop it, Ginny thought, he'll start to think you quite like him.

_What if you do?_ A little voice said at the back of Ginny's head.

_I don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_I can't believe it, I'm actually having this conversation with myself!_ Ginny groaned mentally.

0

After the photos Draco had told Ginny Harry wanted to speak to her in he bathroom. Ginny had entered only to find Harry having a pee. She squealed and ran out as fast as she could out the room extremely red faced while Draco rolled around laughing.

"That was hilarious!" he gasped.

"Oooh, you arse. I'll get you. You just wait."

He didn't have to wait long. While Draco was getting drinks Ellen came over to Ginny.

"Ellen," Ginny said slyly, "Go ask nice uncle Draco where babies come from." Ellen nodded and scampered off.

"And don't leave until he explains it fully!" she called after her.

0

Ginny was staying away from dink for now, seeing as she now had to introduce Draco to her horrid grandmother.

"Nana," she said smiling at the old woman, who smelt faintly of cabbage. "This is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

"Really? A Malfoy. Good they're a good strong family, it's nice to meet you Master Malfoy."

Draco forced a polite smile as Ginny edged away.

"What are you doing?" Draco mouthed to Ginny as she stood behind her grandmother pointing her wand at her Nana's head.

"Who are you talking to young man?" Nana Weasley asked.

"Oh umm…no one." Draco side hiding a smirk in his wine glass as Ginny turned her grandmother's hair a violent shade of green with her wand.

"Ah, Ginerva there you are." She said as Ginny reappeared, "Where are your brothers Fredrick and Gregory? I need to give them a good whack with my stick, I turned into a canary earlier."

"It's George."

"Fine. Where are George and Gregory the useless lumps?"

Ginny told the batty old woman she didn't know and Draco and she found an empty table.

"Vile woman, I can't stand her." Ginny said in disgust as Draco pulled her chair out for her.

"Really?" Draco said as he sat down, "I couldn't tell."

Ginny laughed.

"Come we better dance, my mothers looking suspicious." She said.

Draco nodded.

The two walked to the dance floor after an obviously uncomfortable moment them getting into the right dance position they began to dance properly. Things were going fine until as slow song came on. Ginny tried to pull him off the floor but he saw Molly and Mrs Delacour looking at them suspiciously and pulled her closer. She was rigid at first but slowly relaxed. She rested her head on his chest as she couldn't reach his shoulder and put her arms around his waist. He held her had in his and placed the other around her waist as they rocked slowly in a circle. Ginny could hear the beating of his heart, slow and rhythmic unlike her own. She dare not look at him; she didn't know what she might do. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she finally looked up at him he'd been staring down at her. He gave her a smile that made him look slightly drowsy. She looked back up at him and returned an equally sleepy smile back; the gap between their faces was small when Ginny was pulled backwards.

"Don't be gross auntie Winny! Anyway S'my turn to dance with Uncle Draco now. " A small Ellen squeaked.

She turned to Draco and he picked her up and began to dance. He gave Ginny a sympathetic look and then turned back to Ellen. Ginny stood at the edge o the floor watching and laughing as Draco swung Ellie round and nearly killed her grandmother green hair and all, it appeared no one had told her about her new hair-do yet. He was nice really; she didn't understand why he wasn't like that all the time she guessed he never used to let his guard down around anyone. As soon as the song ended she rushed back to the floor and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him across he garden.

"Shh!" She replied, obviously he didn't understand the concept of sneaking off. The two crept around the tall rose bushes. As soon as they were out of sight Draco said.

"What's all the fuss about Weasley, it's just a rose garden, mean why are we-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cut off by Ginny who threw herself at him and began to kiss him passionately.

They finally came up for air once they had become too breathless.

"Nice garden." Draco commented grinning, Ginny replied by kissing him harder.

"Defiantly not frigid." Draco added as Ginny kissed her way down his neck and tried to unbutton his shirt. "Not out here." He said grabbing her hands.

"Yes, of course you're right." Ginny said breathlessly.

"How does sneaking off sound?" he asked. Ginny nodded.  
0

Draco emerged from the back of the rose garden carrying Ginny, who appeared to have fainted. Molly rushed over,

"What happened? Is Ginny OK?"

"She's fine Molly. She just had a little too much to drink. I'm going to take her up to bed."

Molly nodded. "Ok, goodnight love." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Molly." He replied.

Draco carried Ginny all the way up the stairs and put her down.

"Do you realise how Bloody Heavy you are?" he asked.

Ginny kissed him and said, "Shall I make it worth your while?"

* * *

AN: what will happen upstairs? will ginny make it worth draco's while? does draco mess up big time and make the biggest mistake of his life? or will they live happily ever after in a four bed semi with nine kids and a dog call Jim? find out in the next installments of 'Things can only get better!'

p.s thankyou for reading. any thoughts? please review.


	6. where's the duck?

AN: sorry this is a bit shorter than normally anyways. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Keep reviewing I love hearing from you guys please tell me if you like what I'm doing… QQ2000

Previously on 'Things can only get better'… 

_  
__Draco emerged from the back of the rose garden carrying Ginny, who appeared to have fainted. Molly rushed over,_

_"What happened? Is Ginny OK?"_

_"She's fine Molly. She just had a little too much to drink. I'm going to take her up to bed."_

_Molly nodded. "Ok, goodnight love." She said kissing him on the cheek._

_"Goodnight Molly." He replied._

_Draco carried Ginny all the way up the stairs and put her down._

_"Do you realise how Bloody Heavy you are?" he asked._

_Ginny kissed him and said, "Shall I make it worth your while?"…_

Chapter 6 

Harry heard a knock at his bedroom door. Grudgingly he got up and slouched to the door, he'd left the party early in the vain attempt to actually get to sleep. No such luck. He pulled the door open and looked down, Ellen was standing with outside in her flannel nightdress holding her small teddy.

"Uncle Harry, I heard noises." Ellen said with a small whimper.

"It's Ok Ellie." Harry said patting her head as she hugged his leg.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep now." Ellen said sniffing, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"We'll why don't we go and find out what the noise is and then maybe when you know what I is you'll be able to sleep."

_What harm could it do, everyone's downstairs anyway, _he thought taking Ellen's hand.

"Which room did it come from Ellie?"

"That one." She said pointing at a white and gold door.

They crossed the landing and Harry turned the handle. The door swung open and there was a high-pitched scream as a naked redhead rolled off the bed and hit the floor and Draco Malfoy covered himself with blanket.

"What the fuck?" Draco yelled as Harry covered Ellen's eyes and ushered he out the room.

"What did Uncle Draco say? Why was he making those noises?" asked a puzzled Ellen as Harry tucked her into bed.

"Uncle Draco was…er he was sh…snoring, yes… he was snoring. Loudly. That's the sound you could hear."

"Why did he say 'where's the duck'?" Ellen asked.

"Maybe he was dreaming about a duck. Yes… that was probably it."

"Oh." Ellen said finally satisfied with the answers she'd been given. "Night Uncle Harry."

"Night Ellie."

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Where do babies come from Uncle Draco wouldn't tell me."

"Ask your Dad."

"Ok."

"Night Ellen."

"Good night Uncle Harry" she said as he closed the door.

0

Ginny was standing outside the room in a dressing gown.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny whispered. Looking at Ellen's closed door.

"It's a long story containing much embarrassment." Harry said. "Don't worry about it Gin. Night"

He turned and walked into his room closing the door behind him. That had to be on of the most hear-shattering and embarrassing moments of his life. She didn't love him, she loved someone else. She would never be his. Harry climbed into bed heart-broken.

0

Ginny hugged Draco's waist.

"What're you doing gorgeous?" he asked stroking her hair, the silk slipping through his fingers.

"Nothing." She replied putting her head on his chest.

"How long do you ant to do nothing for?" he asked.

Ginny closed her eyes, "Forever." Draco chuckled, she was so different from all the other girls he had dated, she had a personality for a start, he ran a hand down her back.

"I love you." She mumbled in extreme drowsiness, the next second she was asleep.

Draco went rigid. _Love? _He didn't_ love _herHe liked her, he _liked _her a lot, but it wasn't _love_. _Oh god, you've got yourself in a right mess now Draco_, he thought_, now she thinks you love her too._

_Do you love her?_

_No._

_Do you?_

_No, well of course I don't, I mean she's beautiful and so special but… well I cant- I don't think I do._

_What if you do?_

Draco scrambled out of the bed letting Ginny's head fall onto the mattress. He had to get out of there, he needed to _think._ He pulled some clothes on and gathering up his possessions apperated with a POP carrying his luggage.

0

Ginny awoke lying on her stomach only covered by sheets from the waist down. Smiling she opened her eyes. He wasn't in the bed. She got up covering herself with the blanket. Where was he? She looked in the bathroom, his things had gone. She gasped. He'd left, disappeared without a trace taking all his things with him. He'd left her. Ginny collapsed on the bed in shock, he'd gone.

0

AN: please don't be mad at Draco, he will redeem himself, I promise. Some reviewers are bored of the 'what will happen next' thing so… I have adjusted slightly…imagine me, even though you don't know what I look like (he, he!) in fortune teller get up…

"The crystal ball is clearing, ohhh… I see a read head… she is angry smashing objects. A man with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt will appear again… he was born in mid-winter I think I am correct in saying… A see a man… ohh he's handsome and he's made a mistake… about …about a person called Gummy….i see i short blonde girl yelling 'PLEASE REVIEW'...The images is fading my sight has been clouded…"


	7. can i kick his balls in?

AN: Encase you have the memory of a goldfish with alzheimer this is what happened last time…

_'…Draco scrambled out of the bed letting Ginny's head fall onto the mattress. He had to get out of there, he needed to think. He pulled some clothes on and gathering up his possessions apperated with a POP carrying his luggage._

_Ginny awoke lying on her stomach only covered by sheets from the waist down. Smiling she opened her eyes. He wasn't in the bed. She got up covering herself with the blanket. Where was he? She looked in the bathroom, his things had gone. She gasped. He'd left, disappeared without a trace taking all his things with him. He'd left her. Ginny collapsed on the bed in shock, he'd gone…'_

ohh itsSO JUICY! Lol.

p.s I don't own song lyrics or Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 7**

Draco collapsed onto the sofa. It had been three weeks since he'd been to that wedding and he still couldn't get that damned Weasley girl out of his head. He still hadn't washed that shirt she'd worn and it still smelt faintly of Vanilla. What was wrong with him? He couldn't sleep, he didn't eat. Every morning he woke and turned expecting to see her lying next to him with her fiery red head and milky white skin. What was wrong with him! He punched a pillow so hard a few feathers popped out and floated to the floor.

_You love her,_ that irritating voice whispered. _You love her._

_How do I know if I love her, I've never loved or experienced love,_ He thought, _how does love feel? How do I feel?_ He remembered something his mother had once said to him.

_…"Why do you love me mummy?" a little Draco asked, his mother knelt down in front of him._

_She chuckled, "I love you because I do, love needs no reason my little Dragon."…_

_Do you love her?_ The voice asked.

"Yes!" he replied out loud suddenly smiling, "Yes I do!"

_I've got to tell her!_ He thought,_ now!_

He got up and apperated outside her flat door. Draco looked through the spy hole and imagined the room on the other side and apperated once more with a pop. The flat was painted a pleasant creamy yellow and the trace of Vanilla could be smelt. He could hear music playing in the background.

"Hello?" he called, "Anyone home?"

Ginny appeared carrying a vase, she looked up and upon seeing him dropped it smashing it to a thousand pieces.

"Get. Out." She said in a low growl, "Get out of my house."

"Gin I-" Draco began.

"Don't you Gin me! Get out of my house and get out of my life!"

"Ginny please I just-"

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." she muttered disappearing into another room, Draco followed.

"Please Ginny can't we just talk about this?" he begged.

"Oh," she said, "So now you want to talk. What do you want to talk about Draco? How you just got up and left or how good a shag I was or- or how you broke my heart? Which one will it be? Which one do you want to talk about!" she yelled hyterically. Finally she tore her gaze from Draco and looked at her feet. "You can't alter the past Draco. Do you realise how shit I've felt these past weeks! Wondering what I did wrong or was it my fault? Then I realised it wasn't my fault; it wasn't my fault at all. I wasn't the one who just walked out. I didn't just pack my bags and leave. None of this is my fault!" the sound of the song floated through the room,

'I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo…'

"The only way I've got through…this," she said motioning wildly around her, "is knowing I won't have to see you EVER AGAIN!" she yelled.

"Even again…" she whispered collapsing onto the sofa and beginning to sob.

"Don't touch me." She screamed as Draco approached her. "Don't think just 'cos you've fucked me it means you can come back here and try to make it up to me. You're too late, three weeks too late! You're so full of shit Draco Malfoy. YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT!"

A door latch clicked open and shut again.

"Hey I'm back! Sorry about the wait I couldn't get chicken so I got lamb instead I hope that's-" Harry potter walked into the lounge carrying a grocery bag topped high with food. He saw Ginny crying and walked straight past Draco and crouched down in front of her,

"Ginny what happened? Gin are you alright?" Ginny wailed loudly and threw her arms around Harry. Draco watched feeling as though a Bludger had hit his heart.

_He was dating Ginny? After three weeks? She missed me that much did she?_ He scowled mentally and physically.

Finally after calming Ginny down he turned to Draco.

"Weren't you just leaving?" He said, he could have sworn he'd seen a tear in Draco's eye as he disapparated.

0

Harry turned and knelt next to Ginny again.

"Gin, do you want to kick his balls in or can I?" Harry asked.

Ginny let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"Harry, there's something I have to tell you."

He looked up at her; he wasn't smiling anymore now his expression bore a concerned frown.

"Harry I'm-"Ginny started but was cut off by…

"What's cooking!" Ron called from the doorway, "Hermione and I are famished."

"What were you saying Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her intently.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny muttered aware of Ron and Hermione's eyes on her as hey entered the lounge.

* * *

_AN:_ hello please review even if you don't normally I want to see how may people I'm getting out to.

…_Now look into the sands of time will I. The future is hard to view. Much trouble see I. Destruction and mistake I see…_ oh OK then it's me ;) not yoda. :)

How an earth is Draco going to resolve this? and what is up with Ginny? I'll update again once I've written up chapter 8 and DONE THIS DAMNED ESSAY! ARGHHHHH! I HATE SCHOOL! Lol.


	8. goodbye

AN: This chapter is longer about 1000 words.I won't say much. Ohhh… the suspense is killing me!

Previously on 'Things can only get better'…

"…"_Harry, there's something I have to tell you."_

_He looked up at her; he wasn't smiling anymore now his expression bore a concerned frown._

"_Harry I'm-"Ginny started but was cut off by…_

"_What's cooking!" Ron called from the doorway, "Hermione and I are famished."_

"_What were you saying Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her intently._

_"It doesn't matter." Ginny muttered aware of Ron and Hermione's eyes on her as hey entered the lounge…"_

**Chapter 8**

"See you later." Hermione said.

"Goodbye." Ginny said hugging them both tightly.

"It's ok Ginny you're seeing us again on Friday."

"Goodbye." she replied smiling sadly at them both. Hermione frowned but quickly recovered.

"See you soon." Hermione smiled.

Ginny shut the door behind them.

"I've got to tell you something." Ginny said.

Harry looked up.

"I'm leaving." She said not entirely steadily.

"What?" He said.

"I'm leaving. I… I need to get out. I need to get him out of my head."

"Oh, Gin." He sighed, "I understand."

"I knew you would, you always do." She said tears trickling down her face.

0

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked flicking his wand at the dirty plates. They flew across the room into the washing up.

"Tomorrow night. I'm getting the train down to the sea, then a ferry at Dover over to France. You know how much I hate apperating." She sniffed wiping down the dining table. "You can't tell anyone Harry. I want to go with out a fuss."

"Oh, Gin." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, we all are."

"I know Harry I'm going to miss you too. You're my best friend. But this is something I have to do. I just have to. Look after the house while I'm gone won't you."

Harry nodded, "I'll be waiting here for you Gin seeing as i live here."

Ginny chuckled. "Thank you." She whispered.

0

Ginny sighed; she was going to miss her little house and her mum and her brothers and Harry and Hermione and little Ellen she was really going to miss her and- well everyone. Harry appeared at the doorway.

"Ready?" he asked. She answered him only by dropping her luggage and running to him giving him a tight hug.

"Gin, I do have bones." Harry wheezed.

Ginny let go.

"There's no way I can make you change your mind?" Ginny shooks a teary head, "Well, take care then."

She picked up her cases and opened the front door. Stepping out she slowly closed it with a final look at Harry.

Harry stood still for several minutes staring at the door the snapped out of his trance and kicked the wall in frustration.

0

Harry was doing the washing up to take his mind off things when Hermione arrived.

"Harry," she demanded striding into the kitchen, "Where's Ginny?"

"Ginny?" he said, pretending to be concentration really hard on scrubbing the fork clean. "She's er…she's gone out…to er…get milk."

Hermione strode over to the fridge and swung the door open. There were three large cartons of milk inside.

"You're not very good at lying are you Harry?"

"No Hermione, I'm not." Harry sighed.

"Where is she?" Hermione repeated.

"She left minutes ago. She's taking a train down to Dover."

"Shit." Hermione cursed and apperated away. Harry gaped dropping the fork he'd so carefully cleaned, it was the first time he'd heard Hermione curse.

0

Draco hadn't moved from the sofa for hours. She was dating potter! He couldn't believe it.

POP!

_What was that?_ He wondered getting up to investigate.

Hermione Granger appeared. Hermione Granger was standing in his living room.

"Oh God." He sighed slumping into his chair, "Now I'm hallucinating."

"No you're not, but you will be in a minute if you don't get your backside out that chair."

Draco reluctantly stood up.

"Get you coat." Hermione demanded.

"Why Granger? What do you want?"

"Do you love her?" he recognised that irritating voice.

"Love who?"

"Ginny you great oaf!" Hermione said.

"With all my heart."

hermione smiled,"i thought so. Get your coat. No promises though, we may be too late."

0

"Is this the right station?"

"Of course it is what do you take me for and idiot?" Hermione panted as they ran up the steps.

"Good luck!" she called and disapparated.

_Great,_ he thought, _now my conscience has disappeared how do i konw where the bloody hell to go?_ _This place is full of muggles. _He looked for the platform Hermione had told him her train would be on and prayed to god it was the right one.

0

Ginny boarded the train. She couldn't believe she was leaving. She searched the carriages and came across a near empty one the only other person being a slightly eccentric looking old woman. Ginny found a window seat overlooking the platform. She wept silently as she said her soundless goodbyes to all her family, her home and her friends.

0

Draco ran onto the platform. He started at the end of the train at the last window and looked through each as he went.

_How do you get on an Elkaleptic train anyway? _He pondered, frantically glancing through each pane of glass.

About one third of the way down he saw a flash of red. He took a second look and sure enough there she was, staring into her lap. She looked up; he placed his hands against the window. She stared back.

"Ginny!" he shouted.

Ginny's expression stayed the same. Se put her hand against the glass in the same place as his and with a look of extreme sadness.

"Goodbye." She mouthed as the train began to move...

* * *

AN: Hahahahahahaha! You all thought Ginny was pregnant! Lol! I knew that would throw you. Harry would never take advantage of Ginny, especially just after beak-up; he's too much of a gentleman. Well I'm really enjoying all this suspense. I am in such a good mood I may even update when I get home. There will be a few more chapters yet so hang on in there. 

Have a cookie and…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. get back strange man!

AN: hey, this chapter is totally dedicated to 'jjp91' my **50th reviewer**! Woooohooooo! Pulls party popper. 'nyways enough jabber on with the petite chappie…

Here's what happened last time…

'…_About one third of the way down he saw a flash of red. He took a second look and sure enough there she was, staring into her lap. She looked up; he placed his hands against the window. She stared back._

"_Ginny!" he shouted._

_Ginny's expression stayed the same. Se put her hand against the glass in the same place as his and with a look of extreme sadness._

"_Goodbye." She mouthed as the train began to move...'_

**Chapter 9**

"Goodbye." She mouthed. The train began to move.

"NO!" Draco yelled chasing frantically after it, "Ginny!"

He was too late. He was _too late._

_No. Your not. _

_Great my conscience has returned, _Draco thought grimly.

_It's worth a shot if you are willing to take the risk of apperating onto a moving object along with all the effects of your actions._

_For her only._ Draco sighed concentrating really hard on what the inside of that carriage looked like.

0

Ginny's hands remained on the glass she had lent her head onto the pane and was crying silently to herself. She was wrong; she would miss him the most. There was a loud bang and a strange crunch that startled Ginny. She peeled her head from the window. The old woman screamed.

"Where did you come from? Get back strange man, get back!"

Ginny wiped her eyes and looked out into the isle.

"Calm down muggle for god's sake!" Draco Malfoy cried as the woman thrusted her umbrella at him. He was leaning on a seat his nose bloodied.

"Draco?" Ginny asked to shocked to remember she was still mad at him, "How the hell did you get here?"

"Apperated." He cringed straightening out his back.

"What the hell are you going on about?" the old woman screeched, "why in my day-"

"Can it, lady." Draco moaned.

This seemed only to make her madder, "Can it? CAN IT? Why what is th-" she continued ranting but neither Draco nor Ginny could hear her speaking as Draco had just muttered,

"Silenco."

"You apperated." She repeated calmly then she started to yell making Draco jump back a foot, "You IDIOT you could have SPLINCHED yourself or gotten run over by the bloody TRAIN! What were you THINKING? You could have gotten yourself KILLED!"

He let out a strange laugh, "I don't care!" he said, "I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked suddenly suspiciously.

"That I love you, and I've been such an idiot not to realise it sooner. And I know it sounds so corny but if you forgive me Gin, I'll make it up to you twice over. So what do you say?"

Ginny started crying again.

"Ah crap." Draco said, "Ginny please don't cry, look if you want me to go all you have to do is ask and I'll-"

"No," she hiccupped, "please don't leave. I love you too and I think your going to make a wonderful father."

Draco's eyes widened until they were as round as galleons.

"Come here." He smiled recovering from his shock. He scooped her into a bone-crushing hug, "Let's go home."

"Er…Draco?" Ginny said, "Can we wait 'till the train stops?"

* * *

AN: hi, **THIS IS NOT THE END**! You haven't got rid of me yet! Muhahhahahahaha! You shud all b kissin' ma feet as I stayed up l8 2 type this up. Plz REVIEW! What will happen in the next instalment 

strokes chin thoughtfully

hmmm you will have to wait and see…

(:) cookie. as promised.i know it was UBER short it actually gave me brain ache. oh wells, it didn;'t need to b any longer.

QQ


	10. Epilogue

AN: hello, yes I know I haven't updated, and yes I'm sorry. I'm not going to tell you what happened last tie because I think you can probably remember. Well here it is the last chappie. It's so sad I've really loved writing this story and to see it finally finished is soo unbelievably cool. Someone pointed out that UBER means always but frankly I don't care (not that I don't appreciate u telling me). Where I come from it means SO COOL and always will. So you guys are UBER. Thanks 2 everyone who's been wiv me from the beginning of this. My last chapter is dedicated to Ginerva Weasley because without her, fictional as she may be, this story would not exist. So you're all thinking '_bothered,_ _whatever, cut the crap'_, so her it is the last chapter of Things can only get better…

Epilogue 

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the swing at the burrow dressed in warm winter clothing. It was Christmas at the burrow. Molly Weasley could be seen from Ginny's seat on the swing pottering around the kitchen getting the enormous dinner ready. If she squinted she could see an unmistakable pink splodge and a mousy brown one that announced Tonks and Remus had arrived and soon the sound of footsteps could be heard as Kimmy and Sirius sprinted into the garden to join in with the snowball fight currently taking place meters from Ginny. In the crowd she could clearly see two black specks that she could identify as James and Lily Harry and Susan's daughter and son. She looked out over the mass of red and spotted two white blond heads one larger and obviously male was her husband's and the other small. The smaller head looked up and waved frantically at Ginny.

"Mum! Mum! Me and Dad just got Uncle Ron!" her daughter Millie yelled.

Ginny looked around and saw Ron hastily getting to his feet brushing the snow off of himself as Jim the dog tried to slobber all over his face. A little red head was trying to pull him up and a taller boy was attempting to encourage him,

"Come on Dad get up!" he moaned pulling at Ron's coat.

Ginny laughed. The whole family was home for Christmas, even Percy and Penelope.

"Ginny!" a voice called.

"I've missed you!" Ellen said hugging her.

"How's Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"4th years great I can't wait to go back I'm on the Quidditch team again this year!"

"You just be careful Ellie."

Her bright red bushy hair was flying around her face Ellen laughed.

"I will, I'm not five anymore Aunt Gin."

"No," Ginny said smiling, "But I remember when you were."

Ellie laughed, "Harry says that you asked me to ask Uncle D where babies came from once."

Ginny burst out laughing, "Ahh," she said still giggling, "How well I remember it."

"How's Sirius?" Ginny asked making Ellie blush.

"He's fine, I think he's finally getting the hang of the whole metamorphosis thing, his hair doesn't change colour when he sneezed now."

Ginny smiled as Mrs Weasley called the family into the house, Ginny laughed to herself wondering where thirty five people were going to sit. She now had a mental image of herself crammed onto the stairs along with a dozen others eating Christmas dinner with the plate resting on her knees. Stepping into the kitchen she was hit by the noise, it was as loud as standing next to a huge speaker at a rock concert, the chaos was immense. She spotted Draco squeezing past people; he was carrying their little girl.

"Hey." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Mummy." Millie squeaked just as Ron lost his footing and fell head first onto the dinner table and into the turkey.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley yelled, the kitchen stood in silence for a few second s no one moved. Then Harry burst out laughing, soon everyone joined in.

"Home sweet home." Ginny muttered smiling at Draco, he smiled back.

She was in such a good mood nothing would dampen her spirit, not even having to eat a flat turkey. She looked up at her husband and little girl, she couldn't think of anything she could love more. Things were good and she knew they would only get better.

The end.

AN: hi, yes hello I'm back. Ya, I know annoying huh! Hope you likey, this was my 1st attempt at a story instead of a one-shot. One last time, REVIEW! I wanna know what you guys think. Well anyways, just wanted to tell you about my new fic called 'What Wedding?' for all you H/G shippers, personally I am quite proud of it. The first chapter is up and I wanna know if you like or not. I can't believe this is the end, there maybe a sequel or one on Ginny's married life or her wedding or having Millie, we'll have to see if you want one or not and if I have the time. Ya whatever. Thank you loyal readers and reviewers you also made this story happen. Bon soir.

QQ


End file.
